


Late practise

by rapgodponyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodponyo/pseuds/rapgodponyo
Summary: Hyeongseob was trying to have a late night practiseBut his mind kept thinking about him





	Late practise

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't blame the shitty formation  
> Wrote it on my phone!!

Hyeongseob was feeling down. The last couple of days have been terrible for the young trainee.  
He felt like he wasn't moving, just staying at one place. Letting out a deep sigh he looked at his phone. "You would be ashamed seeing me like that. I suck so much right now..."

He sighed again. But he knew that this would lead to nothing. After a little bit of streching he made a small fighting gesture to himself, he was the only one in the Yuehua-Trainee-Room since the rest had left hours ago, and turned the music back on.  
He knew this was the only way he'd improve, with practice.

While trying to get the move right, a certain picture kept in his mind.  
He missed him so much.  
But he kept practicing. After getting the new moves he smiled lightly into the mirror and gave himself a thumbs up. 

"You did well, Tokki", a voice suddenly said. The trainee jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to look for the owner of the voice.  
Yet his heart knew who it was.  
Though there could be no way about him being here. Hyeongseob knew how busy he was.  
It could not be him.

Yet there he was, standing in the entrance to the room, smiling brightly, his snuggle thooth showing.  
Hyeongseob wanted to hit himself, but when he attempted to do so, he was already in his arms.

"Tokki, it's really me. My little Tokki, I missed you so much."  
This broke Hyeongseob. The boy buried his face into the boy's shoulder.  
"Woojinnie", he cried. "Woojinnie, i-it is really you." He could not help it.  
The recent weeks without the other had been too difficult to handel. He had followed Woojin's activities, but this only made him miss the other more.

"Woongie told me, that you have been lacking since we stopped promoting 'Energetic'. Tokki, I missed you so much, go and ask any member. But you know what kept me alive? Knowing that when I got a break i'll get to see you again. I have been following all your activities as good as I could, my lovely Tokki."

"I don't know why, but once I had no more updates on you... I was simply worried. Fans let me know at least how you were looking like...", he said in between his tears. "You only turned more handsome, please stop it, you are going to kill me one day!"

Woojin laughed about the comment of his boyfriend and pulled him away, to get a good look on him. He slowly patted away his tears and kissed Hyeongseob's check softly.  
"I got more handsome? Seriously? This one shooting in that chocker you had was the death of me, all of Wanna One are still teasing me up to this day.  
Tokki-ah, I did not call you, because I could not bare to hear your voice without seeing you first. I had to have a good look on my rabbit after this long time."

Hyeongseob blushed. Woojin was the only one who called him 'Tokki', it was the other's nickname for him. He had gotten this nickname when they started dating, during the get ugly time, when Seongwoo-hyung had said seeing Hyeongseob curled up in Woojin's arms looked like Woojin was holding a rabbit.

Eversince that day, Hyeongseob loved being called 'Tokki'. It made him feel save and loved. The best feelings in his opinion.  
"It is okay, you are here. I am with you. I am home. I am in paradise."  
Woojin laughed and kissed Hyeongeob's forehead.

"You are really something else, Tokki. Now, let's get you out of here. Actually I wanted to surprise you at your dorm, but when the others came home, they told me you refused to go back, so I decided to come here instead. You really need to stop being that hard on yourself." Woojin messed up with Hyeongseob's hair.

"Let me take a quick shower! I must smell terribly... I am sorry Woojinnie..." Hyeongseob played with his shirt.

The others actions took him off-guard.  
Woojin kissed Hyeongseob slowly. The kiss was careful, softly, warm and lovingly. And Hyeongseob understood what Woojin was telling him with the kiss.  
"You do not smell, idiot. I have smelled worse. Any way you smell is good to me. And I do not want to wait even a second.  
If you want to take a shower, you'll have to take it with me."

Hyeongseob felt his face getting 101 shades of red. He hit his boyfriend.  
"Yah, stop that! There is no way, you'll join me into the shower!"  
As much as Hyeongseob loved his boyfriend, the other needed to stop doing this kind of suggestion comments.

No, they have never done it, but both were fine with it.

He grabbed his back and thew it over his shoulder. "Let's go, Woojiinie."  
Woojin laughed. "Yeah, let's leave. But not were you think we are. It was your birthday last month, and I still owe you a present. And I did not forget that you would love to see my Busan. So let's bring you to my Busan. Your company, your parents and the others know about it."

Hyeongseob beamed at the comment.  
"OH MY GOD WOOJINNIE!!"  
Woojin laughed once again. "Let's go, Tokki."

 

And the two left the Yuehua building. On their way to Busan. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> I just had this random idea and felt like writing it down!
> 
> Comments are loved :3


End file.
